A fuel-driven mechanism (such as a fuel cell, generator, etc.) may be used to provide power to a load. A fuel-driven mechanism, however, responds relatively slowly to changes in the load level presented by the load, and is thus not well suited for handling dramatic deviations in load level. This characteristic complicates the use of a fuel-driven mechanism as a power source.